1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums and, more specifically without limitation, to accessories for aquariums.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fish require regular care in order to remain healthy. Over time, for instance, the tank of an aquarium can become filthy and unattractive. As a result, the water has to be emptied out of the tank so that the tank can be cleaned after which the tank must be filled with new water. Similarly, the filters of the tank need to be cleaned or changed and the fish must be fed.
However, remembering to feed the fish can be difficult at times. It is all too easy to forget to feed the fish, especially if the caretaker of the aquarium leads a busy life. Feeding the fish is also difficult if the aquarium caretaker is away on vacation. Then, recruiting a reliable helper to ensure that the fish are properly fed is vital to maintain the good health of the fish.
What is needed is a feeder that automatic feeds food to fish in an aquarium.